On the edge
by Misura
Summary: [AU] P.i. Yohji Kudoh gets a very unusual visitor with blue eyes and golden hair to enlist his aid.
1. Introduction

On the edge

_Introduction chapter_

Warnings/notes : very, very AU, Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken, Crawford x Schuldich, very slight/short Schuldich x Yohji, no Farfarello or Nagi until the end, Schwarz as Bad Guys, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. This particular Urban Fantasy-setting was created by Mercedes Lackey and described in her (co-authored) novels of the SERRAted edge and Eric Banyon.

written at 27th april 2003, by Misura

**********

It was a normal day in the life of Yohji Kudoh, officially a private investigator. In practice, he mainly lived from the money he made with his jobs 'on the side'. Actually it would be more accurate to say Yohji was not so much a p.i. as a part-time bartender, cleaner, pizza-deliverer and even (for a blessed short time) coffeeboy. He had tried most jobs only once.

_Yup, a perfectly normal day._ Yohji thought sighing, lighting up another cigarette.

Which meant he was bored out of his mind.

_If only something would happen ..._

_If only I would get a *real* case to work on ... something exciting._

It was at this point, of course, that someone knocked on the door to his office.

He was able to resist the urge to run to open it. Barely.

_Dignity, Kudoh, dignity!_

*****

"So, basically, you're looking for a p.i. ?" Manx asked, eyeing the too-cute-to-be-true guy in front of her. She had no idea why she had offered to help him when he had walked by her flower-stall.

_Oh, be honest, girl, you know it all too well. Yohji would say it's your motherly instincts kicking in._

She was still wondering if she should send a kid like this to someone with a reputation like Yohji's, the only p.i. she was acquainted with. 

_Not that he would try anything with the boy, but the places he might take him ..._

"A p.i.?" Blank look. "What is that, dear lady?"

Manx sighed, wondering what planet this kid was from. "A private investigator. Someone who finds things or people that are lost."

_Though the only thing Yohji ever found back was Keiko's runaway puppy, and only because it had hidden in his office. _

An eager nod. "That sounds just like the person I am looking for. Pray tell me, lady fair, do you happen to know any of these p.i.s by name or location? Can you aid me in this?"

Manx decided she would give Yohji a call as soon as she could to tell him she'd have his hide if he even so much as thought of taking this kid to any club.

_Who else can I send him to? He doesn't look like he's rich or something and Yohji's probably desperate enough to work almost for free, just to have something on his hands._

*****

_There was music._

_There was always the music ; it never stopped._

_Which was as it should be. [Wasn't it?]_

_He belonged here. [Didn't he?]_

_He existed for the dance only. [Wasn't that true?]_

_There was something else._

_He remembered it, almost. [What was it?]_

_Violet._

_Scarlet._

_Eyes._

_Hairs._

_'Aya.'_

_'I'm here, Ken.'_

_Everything was as it should be._

_[Wasn't it?]_

*****

"Brad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Don't ask foolish questions. And don't call me 'Brad' in public."

"But we're in your office! That's not in public."

"It is for me."

"You're so weird. I feel like I will never be able to understand you sometimes."

"Perhaps you never will. Are you bored here?"

A shrug.

_Was that a trick-question?_ There were times when he was afraid of this man that was his lover.

_He's not human. He can be so cold sometimes, freezing up about the smallest thing._

_And then, when I think I really did it this time, he turns all caring on me._

_He loves me, right?_

_He gave me so much, taking me away from a life on the streets._

"A little." He had learned not to lie to the other man.

"You can go out if you want to. I will be done here at 20:47, be sure you're back by then."

"Thank you."

~tbc~

_authoress' note_

From 16th july to 16th august I will not be able to get on-line. This means I will not be able to update any of my stories during that period. (Neither will I be able to read any fanfiction ;_;). I am very, very sorry for this and hope you'll still want to read my stories when I get back.

Crawford : I foresee a lot of people complaining about this.

Farfarello : Heehee, waiting with updates for ages hurts God!

Anyway, if you have taken the trouble to read this and if there's some pairing or theme you'd like me to write, feel free to let me know. I can't promise I'll actually write your request, but I'll definitely think about it. 

Schuldich : I will check that! ^_^ 


	2. One

On the edge

__

First chapter

Warnings/notes : very, very AU, Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken, Crawford x Schuldich, very slight/short Schuldich x Yohji, no Farfarello or Nagi until the end, Schwarz as Bad Guys, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. This particular Urban Fantasy-setting was created by Mercedes Lackey and described in her (co-authored) novels of the SERRAted edge and Eric Banyon.

written at 29th april 2003, by Misura

**********

Yohji sighed, staring out over the city. The most exciting visitor he had had in the past few days had been some crazy fanatic who had come to tell him the world would come to an end. 

__

Tuesday next week, to be exact.

He had let the man ramble on for a while. Why not? It wasn's as if he had anything better to do.

__

Besides, the guy probably loved having someone hear him out for once.

His hand reached out to light another cigarette, only to find his packet was empty.

__

Just my kind of luck. Humph.

Someone knocked on his door again. 

__

Probably another door-to-door salesman. Ah well, maybe he has some cigarettes too.

Nah, that would be too lucky for me.

*****

Omi looked on the adress the kind lady that sold flowers had given him. The door with the scribbled number on it corresponded to the one of his piece of paper.

__

Surely someone who can be of any help to me cannot live in a place like this?

He decided to knock anyway.

__

Perhaps the person living here can point the right direction to take to find a p.i. to me.

Perhaps she forgot the right adress and gave me the wrong number.

After a while, just as he was about to leave again, the door opened.

"Do you have any cigarettes?" asked a rather desperate sounding voice.

"Huh? I mean, excuse me?"

*****

"Oh, never mind. It was too much to hope for anyway." Yohji muttered, half to himself. "What're you here for? You don't look familiar ... "

__

But he does look gorgeous!

And hopelessly innocent and naive.

Is this that kid Manx brabbled about?

"Forgive me, sir. My name is Omi Tsukiyono. I am looking to enlist the help of a p.i. in a search."

Yohji hardly could believe the turn his luck had taken. Things were definitely looking up again.

"My name's Yohji Kudoh, p.i. _extraordinaire_." He smiled broadly.

"In what way?" 'Omi' asked politely.

"Pardon?"

"Extraordinary in what way?"

"Any way that matters." Yohji said with a wink and a shrug. "Why don't you come in to discuss the details of your case? You have the luck that I'm completely free of other engagements so I'll be able to dedicate all my time and efforts to it."

"That sounds ... agreeable." Omi replied, following Yohji into the office.

*****

[a few hours later]

"So basically, there's this guy that wants to demolish a park. Only you say he has no right to do that, because the park isn't his. And you want *me* to find evidence of that." Yohji summed up.

"Yes, that's about it." Omi nodded. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure." Yohji replied, more confidently than he felt. "All I need now is the name of the guy and the amount of money you'll pay me for my aid."

Omi looked at him in confusion. "I have to *pay* you for helping me?"

Yohji blinked. Maybe this wasn't such a lucky thing after all.

"That's the normal procedure. I do this kind of work for a living, you know. I need money to buy things, food and clothes mainly, and to pay the rent for my apartment." he explained patiently.

Omi's face lighted up. "Oh, of course. I had not considered this. Can we make an agreement over that later? I would like to think about it first."

"Sure." Yohji replied, cursing his inability to say no to a pair of cute eyes. Or a pretty face.

__

What am I thinking?! This kid is - what? - fifteen at most.

How can I even consider trying to date him? I'm not some pedophile!

"Wonderful." Omi beamed. He had no idea what would be an acceptable payment in this world. The last time he had walked this world had been long ago by human reckoning.

He remembered something else Yohji might be able to help him with.

"Do you happen to know any place I might stay for the night and keep my belongings? I fear I am newly-arrived to this city and have not yet found such a place."

"Weeeeell," Yohji said, ignoring the protesting small voice in the back of his head, "I have plenty of space at my apartment. Why don't you stay over at my place?"

"That sounds excellent. Thank you very much for offering." Omi smiled. 

*****

"You're late. I said '20:47'. Now it's 21:09. I had to wait for you."

"Sorry, Crawford. I lost track of time."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, I had fun. I bought you something."

"You can show it to me when we're home."

"I really *am* sorry you had to wait for me, Crawford."

"Call me 'Brad' when we're alone. I like it when you say it."

"Your wish, my command, Brad."

~tbc~


	3. Notes and explanations Spoilers

On the edge

__

Character information and other facts

written at 27th april 2003, by Misura

[!!!]Warning : reading this will spoil some of the things in the story. Personally I don't think you need to read this to be able to follow the story, as long as you have an open mind and/or know what Urban Fantasy is about. But it's your choice.

**********

__

about elves

Elves can look just like humans, if they want to. Mainly that means covering the pointed ears and making their eyes look what would be considered 'normal', rather than catlike.

There are two things elves can't stand : cold iron and cafein.

Of course elves also ride horses ; their horses have the same properties as the elves themselves. So an elven-horse can disguise itself as a motor-cycle or even a car. 

Elves are tied to their Groves, spots in nature, that give them their strength and magic. If a Grove is destroyed and no other source of magic is found, they will wither away and loose themselves in a state of mindlessness referred to as 'The Dreaming'.

This can also be reached by drinking cafein. 

In principle elves (and sidhe) are immortal, living easily over a thousand years.

Elves have other magical abilities, which I will not discuss here in detail.

__

main-character cast [in order of appearance]

Yohji Kudoh, human : a p.i. with a lot of job-experience in other fields, and little in the detective-business. most people know him as a fun guy to have a drink with, but he has few real friends.

__

Omitsukiyon [calls himself Omi Tsukiyono], elven : Fourth Knight of Sundown, currently looking for someone to help him find something (or someone?), not really familiar with the modern world. wears the guise of a human with blond hair and blue eyes.

__

Kenidakar [calls himself Ken Hidaka later on], elven : one of the Dancers, lost in the Dreaming, once Second Knight of Sundown. his 'human' look is brownhaired and browneyed.

__

Ayafujimiyar [calls himself Aya Fujimiya later on], elven : one of the Dancers, lost in the Dreaming, once Heir and Prince of Moondown. his 'human' look is redhaired and blue-eyed.

__

Schuldich [real name unknown], human : once living on the street, now the cherished pet (or is it lover?) from Brad Crawford, a wealthy businessman (as far as the world knows).

__

Brandon [calls himself Brad Crawford], sidhe : a Lord of the Dark Court of the Sidhe, appears to the world as a harsh and cold businessman, determined to get what he wants. 

__

about the novels by Mercedes Lackey

Some of the things in here aren't like they are in her books ; sometimes because it's more convenient that way, sometimes because I forgot about something. The novels of the SERRAted edge so far are called : 

-Born to run

-When the bough breaks

-Wheels of fire

-The chromic circle

The novels about Eric Banyon, on which this story leans most heavily are called :

-Knight of ghost and shadows

-Summoned to tourney

-Spirits white as lightning

The first two books are also bound in one cover under the title of 'Bedlam's bard'.

This fic is mostly based on 'Knight of ghost and shadows' ; there are a lot of similarities in plot and set-up. If you'd want to match the cast it would be something like this :

- Yohji = Eric Banyon, the Bard

- Omi = Korendil

- none = Bethany

- Aya = the Prince

- Ken = none

- Crawford = Perenor

- Schuldich = Ria

You'll notice the similarity/difference in this too ; Yohji doesn't sing, nor is he a mage, Schuldich isn't Crawford's daughter *coughcough* and their relationship isn't based on powerplays. I mainly picked the setting of 'Knight' because it makes such a perfect opening. (Yes, if you don't tell me you hate this setting I'll probably write more for it).


	4. Two

On the edge

_Second chapter_

Warnings/notes : very, very AU, Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken, Crawford x Schuldich, very slight/short Schuldich x Yohji, no Farfarello or Nagi until the end, Schwarz as Bad Guys, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. This particular Urban Fantasy-setting was created by Mercedes Lackey and described in her (co-authored) novels of the SERRAted edge and Eric Banyon

written at 29th april 2003, by Misura

**********

Yohji woke up to the smell of fresh bread. It was a very nice change from the usual.

_Hmmm, smells good._

He wasn't exactly a morning person, so it took him some time to figure out what his nose was telling him ; that someone was baking bread. Someone in *his* apartment.

_What? Who?_

Grabbing a pair of trousers, he hurried to the kitchen.

*****

"Good morning, Yohji-kun." Omi said smiling, looking up from the oven.

_Oven? Do I have an oven?_

He vaguely remembere some old, rusty thing he hadn't trusted enough to use, stored in a closet somewhere. There was absolutely no similarity with the one Omi had used ; that one looked shiny and as good as new.

_Odd. But hey, who cares?_

His stomach reminded him how long it had been since his last meal. If one could call a cup of coffee a 'meal'. He had to stretch his resources after all ; money wasn't that easy to come to.

"Good morning, Omi. Why are you adding -kun to my name all of a sudden?" Omi hadn't done so before and Yohji hadn't minded, not really. It had a kind of ...

_... intimacy? Oh gods, I really need some breakfast. This is so not right._

"I heard them do it on the radio." Omi replied, with a nod to the radio that stood softly playing on the kitchentable. Its volume was so low Yohji hadn't noticed it. He turned it up a little, hearing violins playing a piece of classical music.

Omi flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Yohji-kun, but I didn't really like the music on the other station."

There was a certain pride to his voice as he spoke that last word.

_Like he has just learned it and wants to impress me by using it._

"That's okay. I don't care." Yohji replied, glancing at the oven. 

"Oh, I think it's done." Omi said, following his gaze. A soft bell affirmed his statement.

"I hope you slept well last night?" Yohji inquired.

_I sure didn't, knowing the most handsome guy I ever saw was lying on a couch in my livingroom._

"Very well, thank you. Take a seat then I'll serve breakfast."

"Can't I do anything to help? Make some coffee for instance?"

Omi shook his head. "I don't drink coffee. But you can make it if you want to have some."

"No coffee? You don't know what you're missing." Yohji mumbled, walking to the coffee-machine and looking around for some coffee-powder to put in it.

"Here." Omi handed him a pack.

"Thanks. Now about my planning for today .... "

*****

"Brad ... "

"Yes, Schuldich, what is it *now*?"

_He sounds annoyed, but at least he still lets me call him 'Brad' so it's not too bad._

"Nothing, I just wondered what you were going to do. When you'll be home again."

"I don't know yet."

_Definitely annoyed._

_I wonder what's bothering him._

_He's been like this since ... let's see ... since he read the newspaper this morning._

_I should take a look at it when he's gone ; maybe that'll tell me more._

"Will you let me know?"

"Don't I always?"

_Yes, you do. I have no idea why you do it or how you can say at 15:00 you'll be home at 20:47 but you're always right. You're never late, never early. Just ... in time._

"Sorry."

He was given a rare smile. "No matter."

_He looks so caring doing that. So ... full of life and love._

There were two ways Crawford smiled, in Schuldich's experience. 

One was to fellow-businessmen whom he had just dealt with. That smile was cold and almost predatory.

'You lost' that smile said, or 'You're nothing next to *me*'. 

Then there was that other smile, the one he had never given anone but Schuldich.

The one that told him the other man loved him, cared for him, even if he couldn't get those words past his lips. The one that was the reason he stayed with Crawford.

_Though it started as gratefulness. And I don't think I'd last very long without him. Without his money to buy me things and his power to keep me safe from anyone._

_Anyone except himself._

"I love you." he said, meaning it.

"I don't. You're nothing to me. Just someone to keep me warm." Crawford replied, not meaning it.

~tbc~


	5. Three

On the edge

__

Third chapter

Warnings/notes : very, very AU, Yohji x Omi, Aya x Ken, Crawford x Schuldich, very slight/short Schuldich x Yohji, no Farfarello or Nagi until the end, Schwarz as Bad Guys, slight fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. This particular Urban Fantasy-setting was created by Mercedes Lackey and described in her (co-authored) novels of the SERRAted edge and Eric Banyon.

written at 30th april 2003, by Misura

**********

[three days later, City Archives]

"Good morning, miss, I wondered if you could tell us something on the Kirei-park." Yohji said, throwing the woman behind the desk a winning smile.

She frowned for a moment, thinking. "Isn't that the park they're going to demolish some time soon? Where they used to have a musical festival each summer?"

"Yes, that's it!" Omi affirmed beaming. "We're here to - "

"To write an article about how much good Crawford-san has done by his projects." Yohji interrupted. "This is my nephew ; he has to write it for the school-newspaper as a special assignment." Omi glared at him, but he chose to ignore that for the moment.

"Ah, yes, I understand." she nodded. "Wait here while I go look some things up ; I'm sure we have something on the park."

"Don't look at me that way." Yohji hissed. "If I told her what you told me she'd never have helped us. Why didn't you say from the start it was *Crawford* you wanted to find incriminating evidence on? I could have told you it'd be as good as impossible."

"But not entirely or we wouldn't be here, would we?" Omi replied, still not looking too happy.

__

He's so cute, even when he's mad at me. 

I guess I should tell him it's hopeless, this search of his but ...

But then he'd leave.

And I might never see him again.

I should feel guilty about leading him on only ... it doesn't do any real harm, does it?

No one *could* help him.

Besides, he's not paying me anything. 

"Here I have some articles from newspapers about the park." the woman returned, holding up a few folders. "Would you like to read them here or shall I copy them for you?"

"If you could give us copies, that would be great!" Yohji smiled again.

Omi noticed he did that a lot, especially around females. It annoyed him, even if he knew by now the p.i. didn't mean anything by it. Omi smiled often too of course, only ...

__

Only it's not the same.

*****

"Crawford-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Someone is interested in the Kirei-park."

He felt cold all of a sudden. "How interested?"

"Enough to go around asking all kind of questions everywhere the past few days."

"Do you have any names?"

"Yohji Kudoh, calls himself a p.i.. The other person claims to be his nephew, we don't know his name. They say it's for a school-newspaper."

"Do you have a physical description of this nephew?"

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, not too tall. One of the clerics described his looks as 'elfin'."

__

Elf-like? Can it be? I thought they were all lost, but maybe I was mistaken.

Maybe I underestimated them.

"Keep me informed of their activities. For now, I see no need to take any serious action."

"As you say, Crawford-sama."

*****

__

He was happy. [Wasn't he?]

There was music around him, filling his mind with its sweet voice.

And there was Ken.

He needed nothing else.

He wanted nothing else.

Perfection was here, surrounded by people whose faces he did not see.

Near to the only one whose face he *did* see.

Music.

Ken.

Life.

Love.

This was all there was. [Wasn't it?]

*****

The phone rang. Omi jumped up, looking around nervously as Yohji already picked up the horn.

__

It's almost like he has never heard that sound before.

Well, I know my phone is a bit old, but ... he's so jumpy.

It seems to get worse every day too.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Yohji Kudoh?"

"Yes, you are. How can I help you?"

"By stopping your investigation to the Kirei-park."

__

Oh, oh. This sounds bad.

"Who are you? And why should I listen to you?"

"My name, Kudoh-san, is Brad Crawford. I am sure you have heard of me."

Yohji swallowed. "Yes, I have."

"Good. I trust you will follow my advice. Surely you wouldn't want to cause any problems."

__

'Surely you wouldn't want to get into any problems' is more like what he means.

And he's right ; I don't.

But ... but ... I promised Omi I'd help him.

And we're not doing anything illegal, are we?

Crawford can't do us a thing, can he?

"Yeah, sure." he replied. 

__

Let him take that answer as he wants.

"Excellent. I knew you would be a reasonable person. Have a pleasant day further, Kudoh-san."

The line went dead.

"Omi?"

"Yes, Yohji-kun?"

"We're in trouble."

"Oh. Is it bad?"

"Very bad."

"What are we going to do about it?"

__

Well, how about we face the truth and call it quits?

"I don't know yet."

"You're not considering to give up, are you Yohji-kun?"

"What would you do if I were?"

"I'd go on on my own."

__

I was afraid you'd say that.

"Well, no need for that ; I said I'd help you so I will. Only if Crawford wants to, he can make things very difficult for us. He probably knows where we live already so he can have us followed easily. Perhaps even bug this apartment."

"Couldn't we go somewhere else?"

"No, for two reasons. One : we don't have the money for it. Two : we don't have a car to move my things. And yours. We're stuck here."

"Well," Omi replied hesitatingly, "I do have a car. And I can get money. I think."

~tbc~


End file.
